Silhouette - Lloyd's Lament
by KelpHero47
Summary: Based on the song Silhouette by 4everfreebrony feat. Black Gryphon. Lloyd's thoughts on his friend's and his own situation.


**I wrote this on my own feelings on the end of s7 and the excitement over s8.  
**

* * *

Lloyd sat on the steps of the Temple of Airjitsu and looked out upon the clear evening's sky. The colours were warm, comforting even, but now they just made him think. About everything. Every little thing being put on his shoulder and everything that ever had been. His responsibilities.

 _Day to another, All with each other_

 _One by the other, Always together somehow_

It had been easier to begin with. Before it happened, the best and worst day of his life. Things seemed small back then. He was small. He had help though, his family. Things always had to change as time went on. Making time his enemy in more ways than one. Lloyd chuckled at that small thought. The sky got darker.

 _Without a reason, Change in the season_

 _Killing the feeling, Burning and bleeding out_

Stars gave way to new ideas as Lloyd focused on the horizon. His life had been planned out even before he was born, all of their lives had, and whatever happened after that was simply cleaning up the mess left behind. The digital Overlord, Chen, Morro, The Hands of Time; every single one of them someone else's fault. Why was it their job to fix it?

 _Sudden disconnection here_

 _And it just goes around_

Someone had felt it right to steal his life and those of people he cared about. It just wasn't fair anymore.

 _Give me back my destiny_

 _Tell me who I'm supposed to be_

None of them asked for the task of saving the world over and over. Now they were all alone. It couldn't be about him. They'd all been through a lot but the world still wanted to knock them while they were down. Lloyd sighed as lay down on the cold stone around him. Just thinking about all of it made him tired. He didn't even consider moving as he closed his eyes.

 _Even if I'm sound asleep_

 _I'll be waiting patiently_

The daylight that greeted him was less than friendly as his thoughts from the previous night plagued his mind. Why? Why them? Who gave them this life without warning? Who were they supposed to blame? If anyone. He didn't have the answers to any of them. But then again, did any of them?

 _Put me in place_

 _Color me in_

 _Fill in the blanks_

 _Let me begin again_

 _Or I'm a silhouette_

Lloyd went inside to see the others setting up for breakfast. Zane was already completely awake as he slid Kai a cup of coffee which made the latter raise his face from off the table, he was not a morning person. Cole and Jay were whispering between themselves about something making Nya roll her eyes, sipping what seemed to be her own cup of coffee. This was nice.

 _We were gonna be the heroes of the world_

 _But we were caught up in the tangles and the curls of life_

He wished it could be like this more often. Where they laugh and smile without having to worry about that week's Big Bad coming to knock down their door. They were never that lucky though. The monotony of it all. All this power given to him by fate and it couldn't fix his greatest problem. "You okay there Lloyd?"

 _Someone tell me that it's all a little lie_

 _I can see it, but I don't know what I did this time_

The question came from a sleep filled Kai, who could still manage to notice other people's distress a mile away. "Yeah, just thinking." Lloyd replied looking down at the table in front of him. He hated this. The Green Ninja meant nothing to him anymore, it was just a silly title that meant his Uncle could treat him as something important (everyone could).

 _Now I have to find a way to make it all okay_

But Wu was gone and that meant he had to be there instead. Another part of his future that someone else had shoved him into. Any of the others would have been just as capable, if not more so. Why didn't he just so 'no'? He could have given the responsibility to any of them and just been part of the team. That wouldn't have been fair.

 _Give me back my destiny_

 _Tell me who I'm supposed to be_

Nothing was ever fair in their life. They were supposed to listen to ancient wisdom and follow like puppets. With Wu gone though there was nothing to follow. They were free. Free and lost. There was no map to their future anymore. It was a blank sheet that could fall out from under them at any moment.

 _Even if I'm sound asleep_

 _I'll be waiting patiently_

It was like a nightmare. They'd all lived through those already. Faced fears that would have other people crying and screaming to the point they couldn't breathe anymore. They were ninja, 'Ninja never quit', and it meant they had to let their wounds bleed out until the sheet was stained red. Red. Black. White. Blue. Green.

 _Put me in place_

 _Color me in_

 _Fill in the blanks_

 _Let me begin again_

 _Or I'm a silhouette_

**Time skip, just before s8**

We're not much of a team anymore with everyone off trying to find Wu while I'm here. Saving the day, like always. My family spread across that sheet so far that it's held together by taut threads ready to snap. We have distance, that I can cross with ease but never have time to.

 _It'll never be the same_

 _Like in all the good old days_

 _But without you I feel incomplete_

How did things every get this far? We started this journey so different. A mismatched family fighting against inescapable odds for things better than ourselves, it was all so black and white. Now the colours swirl and fade with our own. I miss those days. Just like I miss at lot of things.

 _Never gonna settle down_

 _Not until your safe and sound_

 _You're all exactly what I need_

I wonder if they feel this way as well. Everyone must feel the strain of destiny on their backs sometimes but we can never talk about it. We can never challenge fate. I remember the night I realised that, the sunset and stars thinking with me. I can never fight back because it will never be my place to question things.

 _Give me back my destiny_

 _Tell me who I'm supposed to be_

 _Even if I'm sound asleep_

 _I'll be waiting patiently_

Ninjago City is as vibrant as ever, brimming with people. As if every light was a person with choices lay ahead of them. Yet the stone beneath me is cold as sit on a roof and gaze at the sky. How dark it is... People say that stars can grant wishes but wishes cannot break something as strong as fate. Every star is a wish from free people. I'm not free.

 _Give me back my destiny_

 _Tell me who I'm supposed to be_

Maybe I never was, maybe none of us were. Trapped. My family and I are heroes. Why be a hero when you don't choose to be one in the first place. They say destiny calls upon the ordinary to do extraordinary things but I want to be ordinary again.

 _Even if I'm sound asleep_

 _I'll be waiting patiently_

To have a chance of the things I dream about when I close my eyes to become real. To have a normal life where my family can be happy together and I know they're all safe. Not having to protect people I don't know against things out for my blood for reasons I never caused.

 _Put me in place_

 _Color me in_

 _Fill in the blanks_

 _Let me begin again_

 _Or I'm a silhouette_

I want to colour my life in with the warm orange of a sunset. Not the colours given to us by fate.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that.**


End file.
